It is our objective to demonstrate that the testicular capsule is capable of responding to various drugs and neurohumoral agents. In addition, we hope to demonstrate that the testicular capsule is a dynamic tissue capable of undergoing spontaneous contractions. It is our hope to associate such contractions of the testicular capsule with the function of providing a propelling action which acts to transport non-motile sperm out of the testis and into the epididymis where the sperm can then attain their motility. Special attention will be given to the influence of age of the animal and environmental temperature on testicular capsular contractions.